In the Grand Scheme of Things
by TheFifthSannin
Summary: Rikudō No Sennin was the best Shinobi of his time, and after creating his arts for others to use in the path of Shinobi he wanted to create a failsafe should that happen. That is how Naruto was able to find and live with his family. NarutoxHarem Possible SasukeHarem?
1. Prologue

In the Grand Scheme of Things by TheFifthSannin

Disclaimer- I do **NOT** own Naruto, Bleach, Ruoruni Kenshin, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Samurai Warriors or any Masamune's swords.

Author's Notes: So, I've been trying to think of a good plotline, and would help me to make Naruto stronger than he is in the anime/manga. So, I do apologize if it doesn't seem any good or it's really too chaotic will you tell me by commenting below? Anyway, here goes nothing!

**-.- Prologue -.-**

**-.- Rikudō's Blessing -.-**

Lying, on his back was the way he entirely spent his days since the minute he'd hit 70 years old. He could feel his energy starting to fade from the world that he called home. It was getting nearer to the time when he would be able to leave this world. The only thing he had left to do was to give his children all that he could to insure they would be able to fix problems that would arise. Hearing a clamoring outside his room's door he smiled only a bit since he knew the only ones that would be causing such a ruckus would be his three children. He turned his head to the side and making great efforts to rise so that he would be able to talk to them.

"Rikudo-dono, please you have to lie back down. It's not good for you to spend your energy this way." his personal doctor instructed him, while he urged the other lie back down.

"I think, I'll be fine to spend my last moments talking to my children and sitting while I speak is what I would like to be doing." the male retaliated as he insisted he be sitting. All other conversation was ended the moment his three predecessors entered the room. His dismissed his doctor for what he figured would be the last time. When he was sure that all three of them had finished greeting him, he smiled and returned the greeting.

"Father, if I not to seem rude. But why have you called us here? I think the last time that we talked was at mother's funeral." his one and only daughter decided to inquire after she was sure that no one else would speak up. It was quite obvious since there was quite the pregnant pause that made everything seem tense and awkward.

"If you must know, I wanted to see each of your faces one last time before I go with your mother. Also, I wanted to pass on my gift to each of you." Rikudō responded in a vague sort of way.

They each looked at him in confusion after the look of shock was present on their face, even as briefly as they dared let it show. He knew that what he was saying didn't make much sense to them at the moment. But, that was most likely due to their ideals of the fact that they only knew that he had about a few years left inside him. Inwardly, he chuckled from that thought while outwardly it must have looked as though he was thinking about her again. He only drew himself from his thoughts when he heard his eldest son clearing his throat.

"Anyway, back to your gifts. To you my eldest I will give you my eyes." he stated before he moved his hands together creating the complex handseal array. Stopping on a particular handseal before placing his index finger and middle finger to his eldest son's forehead in his efforts to pass on his abilities.

His oldest son cried out in pain as the ninjutsu took effect on his body and flooded his eyes with spiritual energy. It was hurting him greatly but he knew that he could trust whatever his father was going to give him. So, the rest of the time he merely grunted in pain from the fact that he was still adjusting to energies flowing into his body through his eyes. After a full ten minutes of excruciating pain, he was able to sit upright only grimacing from the pain that was starting to ebb away. The entire time he was going through the painful process his siblings only watched on in shock and slight fear that the gifts they would receive would be just as painful.

"… What… was that, Father? I felt like my head was going to split in two." his eldest son asked, not paying much attention to anyone other than his father.

"That was my gift to you, Hotaru. I gave you my eyes, in the hopes that you and your future family will be able to hone them so that they will only see the truth and none of the lies that should befall them." Rikudō explained to his oldest child. He knew what the other valued he just hoped that his other two children would be able to steer him into a different pathway. He paused, when he seized by a fit of coughs that only ceased close to five minutes after that. "… Anyway, to you my second son I will give you my body." he added just seconds before finishing another set of seal arrays.

He then took the second son's hand in his own and letting the power and genetics of his body flow through him and into his only other son. His son only closed his eyes as the energy filled him up and he felt much calmer than before. The only thing that let him know that the process of transfer was done was the waning of energy to the point when it was cut off.

"You will have a great responsibility my Koji. I have just given you the ability to control nature chakra and create new life. It is my hope that you or your families love will be able to heal and save the world in times of need." Rikudō was able to speak out slowly finding that everything he was doing was starting to tax him.

His eldest son was instantly angry upon hearing those words, as the insult that power was not the way to save the way of the ninja as he'd come to believe. He rose immediately while he fixed his father with a glare, "Father, you can't be serious! Power is the only way that world can be healed and saved in times of need!" he had shouted venomously, as he was upset that he couldn't get his father to see the limits of his brothers ability. His tirade was halted when he heard a chuckle from his younger brother and then he saw red. Launching his body at the younger sibling he tackled him to the ground getting ready to punch him when he was thrown off from the momentum.

The two males were instantly up on their feet again after they had scrambled to stand again. Seeing this as the best ways to test their new abilities they instantly wen to activate their newly acquired bloodline limits. The only one that could stop the two of them rose from their spot in the room and ran in between them. "Please, brothers can't you just try and be respectful of Father? I'm sure you don't want to anger mother who is anxiously waiting to greet him. If you want to fight take it somewhere else, but don't forget to say your farewells." the daughter said in chastisement of her older siblings.

Knowing that the woman that stood in between the two was the only one that could prove a challenge to either of them they stopped and nodded in agreement. Only choosing to pause the fight for a later time they went back kneeling at their father's bedside followed shortly after by the youngest sibling. Rikudō smiled feeling grateful that the two males we're able to heed their sister's council. He turned so that he was facing his daughter. "Thank you for that, Ayame. I don't know what your brothers would do without you. So, I've decided that I will grant you my heart and soul, I just hope that you will use them only for good." he said then went through a considerable short amount of seals.

When he was done with the handseal array he placed his hand over his daughter's stomach letting the rest of his chakra flow into her along with his energy. He took several, very labored breaths as he laid back down finally sure that he was finished giving his children his gifts. "I… will miss all of you, but I know that we will see each other again someday…" he trailed as he felt his time on earth fading. He closed his eyes and smiled as he was happy that he could finally greet his wife again. His children each spilt a few tears as they knew this would be the last time they would see their father until he came to greet them with his companion. His two sons left shortly after their grieving, so that they could finally finish the battle they had begun without any interruptions.

"Goodbye, father it is my hope that you and mother will stay happy." Ayame whispered and stood only to find that a servant that had served her father for many years had come to give her a scroll on how to manipulate her bloodline limit. Glancing at it, she let a small smirk grace her beautiful face before rolled it back up and placed in her robes. And, she made sure that she had grabbed her trusty katana before she left that building silently promising that she would be back to greet her father once more when she was able.

Years, passed since that eventful day and the two brothers became the only two remembered by the people while their sister seemed all but forgotten in other's minds. While the ninja arts spread like wildfire the minds of those that craved power over everything else began to corrupt the arts made by the great sage of the six paths, Rikudō. Having, seen just what could happen to his abilities he had made sure that there would always be a way to correct his mistakes, and it mostly had to do with a child of blonde hair. One, which he would make sure, could be watched over until he grew and could fulfill his destiny.

**-.- Prologue End -.-**

Well, that's all that I have for now but I will be putting more of this story up as soon as I start on the next chapter. But, please let me know if you have any feedback or if you like the story at all. Also, look out for my other stories that I will try and get up as soon as I get further with this one. Until next time! –waves-


	2. Chapter 1

In the Grand Scheme of Things by TheFifthSannin

Disclaimer- I do **NOT** own Naruto, Bleach, Ruoruni Kenshin, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Fushigi Yuuji, Samurai Warriors or any Masamune's swords.

Author's Note- So, I'm pleased that my story is as popular as it is. I just hope that what I'm writing will keep people hooked on. Anyway, that's all that I can think of at the moment so I hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter as much as I did when I started writing it. Let it be known that a portion of this story plot came from Naruto: Heir of the Whirlpool. I just was hoping that I could make a very different spin-off of the idea. So please don't anyone hate me for that, please?

**-.- Chapter 1-.-**

**-.- Kyūbi's Attack -.-**

Fate always had a funny way of planning things that would have to come to pass. It was so ironic and sometimes it did the best at creating confusion and strong dislike. That is why, the red-headed male had to chuckle when he heard the words that spewed from his dear sisters mouth like a fountain. He couldn't really blame her as he doubted that one day it would happen to him as well, only he was sure to be on the receiving end. His only response was to look up and chuckle at the blond male next to him while the medics did their job of helping the female to give birth. The medics gently instructed her to give one final push so her body would release the child inside of her.

"Damn, this pain. Minato, I swear I will never have another child again!" shrieked the fiery haired female to the blond while she squeezed his hand tightly. Weakly, she nodded and did her best to push one last time hoping that it would help her to greet her son finally.

The said male could only wince as he tried his best to placate his wife as she continued to conceive their child. He kept his hand over her waist in his attempts to keep the Kyūbi inside her body. His only form of distraction was the movement of his secret brother in law who went to greet his only nephew. Minato then smiled knowing that it was his turn to finally finish things up. Right, as he was about to start he heard a thump followed by a hiss. He turned to face, the direction where he heard the sounds coming from. He was then greeted by a male holding onto his only child and his brother standing in front of an injured but very much alive, ANBU midwife.

"Let's not make this hard on anyone. Just step away from the jinchūriki before I kill this boy." crooned a masked figure that was no holding his hand over the blond newborn child, threateningly.

He glanced over at his brother in law, knowing the other didn't plan on doing anything but saving his sister. As time seemed to slow down, Minato used a famous chūnin level technique to grab his son that was tossed in the air before he appeared on the opposite wall. It then only took him seconds to realize that the masked male had taken extra efforts to get rid of his newborn son. Acting as quickly as he could Minato jumped down and ridded his son of the clothing he was wrapped in. It of course left little time for the other occupants to escape the explosion. He sighed in relief when he drew his attention to the red-haired male that now stood next to him.

Rising up fully to his full on height, Minato then spoke to his shorter brother in law, "Renji-san, I'm going to go and Kushina after I get Naruto somewhere safe. I'm going to need you to get to Hiruzen and let him know that we need the village shinobi to mobilize so that they can get the citizen's to a safer place." he ordered the male, reminding him just why he was chosen to be the Hokage. With a short nod he disappeared and moved along to go locate the head of the Sarutobi clan. As Minato felt his chakra getting further and further away he to disappeared into a house where he knew that his child would be safe until he returned with Kushina.

* * *

It killed him to know, that this would be the last time they would both see their child, he would have loved nothing more than to pull away from sealing the Kyūbi in the hopes that it would give them a chance to raise him. But, it would not be able to happen since he had a duty to the people of the village. Steeling, himself he activated his ninjutsu after he ran through the hand seals and poured a required amount of chakra into the jutsu. Placing his son on an alter carefully; he then pulled half the chakra into his body before he ran through another set of seals so he could perform the eight trigrams seal for his son. He was forced to stop when he noticed the Kyūbi trying to kill his son before it could be finished.

Not wanting that to happen he jumped in the way at the exact time when his fiery haired wife had done the same. He knew that he couldn't blame her, so he just finished the hand seals and informed her she should say something to him before he sealed some of her chakra inside of the seal as well. With that he listened on while she gave Naruto a list of advice and rules that she hoped he would follow, even though the two of them would no longer be with him.

"Naruto… All I wish is that you'll listen to your motor mouth mother. And that you do what I could not." Minato specified after he'd stored the chakra and smiled at his son knowing that things would get harder for him and he hoped the boy would be able to handle the life. He grunted when he felt the Kyūbi no Kitsune disappear combined with the feeling of full body numbness.

* * *

The people of Konohagakure had mourned greatly for the losses they had received from the Kyūbi attacking them. Being forced to bury, one of the greatest Hokage's and one of the best ANBU member's to exist. They kept the services going for a whole week while the council was forced to come up with a solution of what to do next. Their first order of business seemed to be, finding out who would lead them, and the damiyō of Hi No Kuni seemed dead set on having Sarutobi re-instated to the office. Having, known the man for most of his life he agreed to step back into the position once more. That would be the exact reason that he found himself in a meeting with the majority of the faction leaders and clan heads of Konohagakure.

The council room was filled with the men, and Sarutobi could tell it was just going to be one of those days. Usually, he would try to avoid those days but he'd been putting this meeting of in favor of the mourning. He was immediately reminded that he should be grateful for he would have quite the difficult time dealing with this all on his own. He would have to do something to thank the young shinobi from Uzushio who had saved his wife's life for he didn't know if he would be able to survive this without her. His headache would be a good enough punishment for nearly forgetting that detail so he only inwardly groaned on as his 'advisors' droned on with "helpful" advice.

"… And, that is what I propose we do to handle the rebuilding process." articulated Sarutobi's only political rival. He openly scowled at the male he identified as Shimura Danzō who just so happened to stare back with an equal scowl on his face. It was then that he decided that he would not sit around and let them walk around like they owned the place. The usurping of the Hokage's position would have to stop. After taking a calming breath he looked up at the full room.

"I'm going to have to say no to your proposal Danzō. This village cannot afford to do things such as that to children. We will just have to rely on our civilians and older shinobi." explained the wizened old Third Hokage. He emphasized his point with a bit of malice mixed in with killing intent directed at the male. The response was well pleasing in his mind as he'd finally gotten the male to shut his mouth for the time being. With another deep breath and sighing exhale Sarutobi decided to continue.

"I understand that we have all been suffering from our losses, but I must ask that you look at this from a different perspective. We are alive, while we are hurting we are still breathing. Our Fourth Hokage had left us with a gift, which he and his wife hoped that we would cherish. A jinchūriki that will go by the name of Uzumaki Naruto." stated Hiruzen Sarutobi as he let his gaze pass over each and every face in the room to judge their reactions.

At first it was surprise that something of this sort could possibly happen. Rapidly, things went downhill when the next emotion that became visible was anger and disgust settled on the faces of those that he considered trusted comrades. In hindsight, Sarutobi realized that it was probably not the best idea to mention this fact when the wounds of what happened just last week were so fresh in everyone's mind. He decided that he would do better, when he went to encourage and lift the spirits of the villagers of Konohagakure no Sato. Reactively, he reached out for his familiar pipe as roused himself from his thoughts and got ready to do his best to rectify his mistake.

"In light of how each of you has reacted, I must ask that you do not go and pass this around the village as it will make it hard for the boy to live a normal life as his parents wanted him to do. Minato and Kushina wanted him to be seen as a hero, because they realized that he would do great things. I pass this law that no one informs anyone without knowledge of this secret so that they may get to know him without prejudice opinions." Sarutobi expressed with a great authorative voice before he openly dismissed the council from the room. He hoped they would listen but even he knew that wasn't going to happen since things were so quite hectic like they were. It left the aged man wishing that he could drag Minato back here so he could kick his ass for leaving him with this mess. He just hoped that others would not do what they were thinking lest they lose out on the best thing they had. He let out another hefty sigh as he prayed that Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni would be able to survive the wrath of Uzushio No Kuni.

* * *

Happiness radiated through the air, when the crowds of villagers saw the cart that was to bring back the ever popular Red Death, Uzumaki Kushina and her brothers. What they were really looking forward to was being able to meet her child and to give him the praises he deserved. But, no one could have anticipated they're arrival more than Uzumaki-Ryu Hayabusa, Uzumaki Hayate, Uzumaki Momiji, Uzumaki Kasumi, and Uzumaki Ayane. Shock was the only thing that was shown on their face when they saw Kenshin and Renji both climb out of the cart slowly and carefully holding they're dead sibling. While the tears streamed down their faces they explained exactly what had happened which left their parents and relatives to mourn. But, it was not only them that mourned for the loss of Uzumaki Kushina, princess of Uzushio it was in fact the whole country who mourned as the news passed on like wildfire.

After two full weeks of mourning, things got very, very serious as they began to plot a way to relive Konohagakure of the child they should already have in the village's care. They decided that Konohagakure would suffer if they did not give them what they were going to request. Soon enough the world would find out what happened when Uzushiogakure got mad. Renji, Kenshin, and Kasumi threw themselves into they're training knowing they would have to be stronger sooner rather than later. The rest of Uzushio would travel to and from gathering as much information to cripple Konohagakure if they attempted to deny the demands of Naruto's family and his rightful homeland. In a short amount of time after carefully collecting such details they knew they were ready to begin. Only, knowing that Konohagakure wouldn't be able to stop them whatsoever.

**-. - Chapter 1 End -.-**

So, any good? I sure hope it was better than the first chapter, since I really got no feedback from you readers out there. And yes, I know that I have readers of my fantabulous story but I would like to know if you enjoy this fanfic or if I should just knock it from my list of works. So, please can I get you guys to leave a review of anything you might have to say? Also, I'm starting up my idea of who should be in Naruto's Harem since Konohagakure is pretty much going to force this due to his Namikaze and Uzumaki bloodline limits. The only thing is Ino, Hinata, and Sāra are a given in the Harem.

Other possible girls will include Sasame, Shion, Kin, or Temari. As I don't do Naruto/Sakura at all. EVER. So, vote to your heart's content~! Until next time.


End file.
